


9 Crimes

by RedderThanFire



Series: Stars Hollow Mixtape [1]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Post 6x12, christopher hayden is a shit, follows after wedding is postponed, java junkie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedderThanFire/pseuds/RedderThanFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows Luke and Lorelai after the wedding is postponed. Based off of the song of the same name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	9 Crimes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or the song 9 Crimes.  
> This is my first Gilmore Girls fanfic I hope you enjoy

**Leave Me Out with the waste**

**This is not what I do**

**It's the wrong kind of place**

**To be thinking of you**

**Its the wrong time**

**For Somebody New**

**Its a small crime**

**And I've got no excuse.**

* * *

 

He smiles down at the young girl who was hurriedly completing her homework on the diner's counter. April was flicking her pen back and forth between her index finger and her middle finger, biting on her lower lip as she tried to solve the question. Her curly black hair was pulled back into a low ponytail and her glasses were perched so low on her nose that it seemed as if they would fall onto her books.

The sight sent him back to many years before, when another young girl sat in the very stool that his daughter did now. When similar school books were strewn across the counter just as April's were now. When Rory Gilmore would become so frustrated with the questions she was solving she would behave similar to her mother and attempt to annoy the living hell out of him.

 

_“Luuuuuke.” Rory whined as he placed a plate of vegetables before her, ignoring her request for a cup of coffee. “This is not what I asked for.” She scribbled something down in her notebook as she flipped through her textbook simultaneously. “Its not even the same colour.”_

_“Rory, you are not old enough to be drinking coffee.” Luke told her, walking over to the table near the window to take the customer's order. After he was done and handed the ticket to the cook in the kitchen he came back to face her. “And you certainly aren't old enough not to be eating your vegetables.”_

_“Its not that I don't eat my vegetables.” Rory said, looking up at him with her blue eyes. “Its just there are never any vegetables to eat. My immune system is not accustomed to them.” He looked at her sternly. “Which is why I'm trying to get you to eat some.”_

_“You see,” She pointed her blue ink pen at him. “While I can admire you for your attempt to get me to eat my vegetables, it is futile against the facts.”_

_“Which facts?”_

_“Because my immune system isn't used to what ever this is” She poked a piece of lettuce with her pen, scowling in disgust. “It would fight against it. Whatever benefits you claim it to have would be cancelled by my white blood cells fighting a new entity in my body and this fight would cause me to be sick. However, since my immune system is already used to coffee it is really beneficial for me to have a cup.”_

_Luke sighed and poured her a cup of coffee into a red mug, sliding it over to her._

_“Why thank you, Mr Danes.” She smiled a closed lip smile, turning back to her science textbook._

_“Are you learning about that immune system junk right now in class?” He asked her, wiping down the small space of the counter that was not covered with her books._

_“Huh?”_

_“The immune system. Not eating vegetables. Coffee?”_

_“Oh that.” Rory sipped more of the dark beverage. “I made it up.”_

_“You are becoming more and more like your mother everyday.”_

 

“Luke. Luke! Dad!”

April's voice coaxed him out of his memory, and rightly so. This was his time to spending with his daughter, his biological daughter. This was when he was supposed to be making memories with her, not to be reminiscing of when Rory was younger.

“What is it? What's wrong?” He cried walking over to her, worried that something had happened to her. Knowing that if something did, then Anna would have his head on a spike in her shop. She was very similar to Lorelai in the way she treated her daughter like she was the entire world. Similar in the way that she would never let anyone who didn't meet her approval in her daughter's life.

Which is why Luke had to schedule his time with his fiancee and his daughter around each other, not letting them overlap. _Which it is doing right now due to the fact that I am thinking about Lorelai._

“Nothing.” April reassured, laughing slightly. “I was just wondering if you knew the answer to this question.” She pointed at question three; it had something to do with the immune system.

As Luke helped April with science, his mind kept unintentionally slipping towards Lorelai and how wonderful she was being about the whole April thing. Luke would be lying if he said April came into his life at the best moment possible; he had just adjusted to being fully committed in the Gilmore Girls' lives, had barely had the opportunity to be ecstatic about his engagement before his daughter had run into the diner demanding a piece of his DNA. It was difficult to digest all of this change in his life at once.

Not that this change was unwelcome, because God knows that April Nardini may just be one of the absolute best things to happen to Luke Danes in his entire life. How he handled the change just happened to cause a ripple effect in other aspects of his life.

Like the wedding.

Lorelai had it all planned; June 3rd, pretty little rose coloured church, the perfect dress. Her and Rory had just reconciled after that long awful fight.Everything was finally right for the two of them.

And then a someone new was introduced to their lives.

And then Luke asked to delay the wedding.

It wasn't that he didn't love Lorelai; anyone who spent two seconds around him knew that that was the furthest from the truth. He was just concerned that the only reason she had asked him to marry her was to fill the void that Rory had left when she moved in with the elder Gilmore’s.

He wanted to be positively sure that this is what she wanted.

At least that is the excuse he was telling himself.

* * *

 

**Is that alright?**

**Give my gun away when it's loaded**

**Is that alright?**

* * *

 

 

_Lorelai stood across from him at the carnival, lacking her usual chipper demeanour. She still couldn't believe that he had lied to her._

_Luke had lied to her._

_For two months._

_He had known he had a kid for two whole months and he didn't tell her._

_Did he think that she, of all people, wouldn't understand? Did he think that she would change her mind on the engagement? Had she not told him before how great a father he would be? Did he really think he could keep them separated forever?_

_“I've got to apologize again.” He said, looking at her softly. “I should've told you immediately, I was just so confused. It's no excuse, but that's the excuse.” His blue eyes stared into hers, trying to convey to her how sorry he was, trying to tell her that he never wanted to hurt her._

_She knew that he didn't._

_After all these years, there were only two things that Lorelai Gilmore was certain about. The first was that Rory was the most important thing in the world and she would do anything for her. The second was that Luke Danes would never do anything to cause her pain intentionally._

_“I've been dizzy for weeks.” His words struck a chord within her. When her and Rory were estranged she had felt as if the entire world stopped spinning, causing her to become constantly lightheaded. Luke kept talking. “I've got a kid. She's here. You know; June 3rd.”_

_Lorelai's breathing hitched._

_“What about June 3rd?” She asked, confused about where this conversation was leading._

_“It's just so soon...”_

_“It's still months away.” She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was he having doubts?_

_“Well it still feels close.” She stared at the breath of air in front of her face, hoping that this wasn't what she thought it was. “It's all piling up. It's all happening so fast.”_

_Lorelai didn't believe the next words out of her mouth._

_“Well, if it's happening so fast we can just postpone.” Her fiance smiled, as though he couldn't quite believe the words coming from her mouth._

_“Postpone the wedding?”_

_“I mean, nothing was set in stone.” She glanced down at her feet. “I don't want you going into this all jumbled up.”_

_“And that would be okay with you?”_

No. _“Sure.”_

 

That conversation was weeks ago and they hadn't mentioned the wedding since.That conversation was weeks ago and Luke still refused to overlap his time with April and Lorelai.

Lorelai had suggested changing the date of the wedding in hopes that Luke could clear his head, not use to delay as an excuse to ignore everything. She knew that he wanted to get to know April; to be there for her now and in the future to make up for the past twelve years. She supported that with everything that she had; it made her love that man more than she already did.

Lorelai just hoped that he would include her in it.

It was becoming infuriating; having to force herself away from the diner just because April was there. What was their dynamic going to be like when and if her and Luke ever did get married? Was he going to force his wife out of her own house so that he could bring April over?

Lorelai shook that thought out of her mind. She hated herself for ever thinking badly of that little girl.

It was not her fault that Luke never knew about her; and all she wanted now was to get to know her father and for him to have a role in her life. It was all she ever wanted Rory to have with Christopher so why was she being so selfish when it came to Luke?

Why on earth was she being so possessive?


End file.
